


Sterek Week!

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, most of this is very gooey there's one slight sex scene so yeah, this is for sterekweek on tumblr and i'm just archiving it here, this is never going to get finished so im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic, near death experience, high school au, breakup/makeup, based on a song, hale family feels, anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Week!

Stiles buried his head in his hands. He really needed to stop agreeing to pack night monopoly games. As usual, Isaac was glaring at the board in frustration, Erica was using the cards to pick her teeth, Boyd was saying absolutely nothing, Scott was sitting hip to hip with Kira, and god, were they irritating. They were just happy to be playing monopoly. Who the hell was ever happy to be playing monopoly?

Especially with his husband. That fucker. Derek was sweeping the board with everyone else for the three hundred millionth time they’d played monopoly. Stupid Derek and his dumb fucking hotels. The entire left half of the board belonged to Derek. God. Stiles hated monopoly. In the entire history of their monopolying, no one else had ever come close to knocking Derek off of his pretentious little monopoly throne. God, what an asshole.

As Derek posted a picture of his winning board to facebook, Stiles stealthily changed his relationship status to single. Derek glanced up from his phone with those dumb angry eyebrows of his. Served him right.


End file.
